


Vainilla y Caramelo

by Angel_Chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omegaverso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: Hyoga jamás tuvo problemas con lo que era desde que se presentó como un Omega. Tardó un poco pero no batalló tanto consigo mismo como hubiese creído que lo haría… Solo que ser Omega no es fácil, menos cuando es el único del grupo, y con un Alpha pegado constantemente a él.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Omegaverso en Español





	1. Capítulo 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen:** Hyoga jamás tuvo problemas con lo que era desde que se presentó como un Omega. Tardó un poco pero no batalló tanto consigo mismo como hubiese creído que lo haría… Solo que ser Omega no es fácil, menos cuando es el único del grupo, y con un Alpha pegado constantemente a él.  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personajes:** Shun de Andrómeda, Hyoga del Cisne, Ikki de Fénix, Seiya de Pegaso, Shiryu de Dragón. Sahori Kido.  
>  **Pareja:** Shun-Hyoga.  
>  **Género:** Amistad, Familia, Romance.  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Advertencia:** Omegaverso. Alpha/Beta/Omega.  
>  **Capítulos:** 1/20  
>  **Palabras:** 2186.  
>  **Notas:**   
> **Fecha:** 19/02/2018  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

Hyoga no podía evitar sentirse como lo hacía, si bien llevaba mucho tiempo en el que había dejado de luchar en contra de lo que él era –y por ello había comenzado a vivir su vida de manera mas intensa–, simplemente no podía evitar que todo su cuerpo pareciera picar debajo de su piel. 

Tan hormonado como estaba, era un verdadero milagro que no hubiera saltado sobre el dueño de tan exquisito aroma como un maníaco. 

Volvió a revisar su calendario personal, reconociendo que no había pasado más de una semana desde su último ciclo. Por lo que casi era imposible que sintiera su cuerpo tan lleno de hormonas… y deseo. 

Quizás, todo por lo que había pasado en estos últimos días había ayudado a desestabilizar su cuerpo. Demasiadas emociones para quien es principalmente sensible a los cambios. 

No que una comprensión lógica de lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo pudiera ayudarle en esos momentos… 

Aunque jamás había estado con un Alpha, era imposible que eso que estaba oliendo no fuera uno. Lo cual era raro. Hyoga sabía que la mansión estaba llena de Betas, y él –que obviamente era un Omega–; aunque también había oído de otro Omega… Ikki según decían los rumores, pero él no podía estar seguro de ello. 

Pero nunca en los días que llevaba allí había sentido la presencia de ningún Alpha. Y eso lo había hecho sentir más que nada seguro… o al menos no expuesto. Ahora, los pocos Alphas con los que había tenido un efímero contacto previamente no estaban ni remotamente cerca; incluso estaban a kilómetros de allí. 

Pero bueno, esos Alphas se habían cruzado con él cuando Hyoga aún no se había presentado correctamente como un Omega. Ahora, el aroma tan embriagador que sentía no era nada comparado con lo que recordaba. Eso era sumamente intrigante y atemorizante al mismo tiempo. 

¿Desde cuándo había un Alpha viviendo en la mansión? 

Hyoga estaba al menos en un mínimo porcentaje preocupado por esta nueva presencia. Dios, no estaba ni cerca del sujeto y no podía evitar sentirse como se sentía. Pero mientras cualquier otro Omega en su posición hubiera decidido retroceder y esconderse en su habitación hasta que todo fuese seguro, al menos sin endorfinas llenando el aire… él no podía hacer algo como eso. Era un Santo de Bronce, y tenía mas control sobre su cuerpo que el que cualquier otro Omega pudiera tener. 

Comenzó por todas las zonas comunes, cruzándose con varias de las chicas que trabajaban allí –todas Betas, si sus sentidos no le fallaban–, así que no tardó en moverse hasta las zonas privadas de la mansión. 

El ala de habitaciones destinada a los invitados de Sahori estaba tan vacío como en días anteriores. Así que nadie nuevo había entrado. La propia habitación de la heredera Kido no olía a nada más que a limpieza y aromatizante sintético de flores. Hyoga podía asegurarlo. 

Pero el pasillo que daba a sus propias habitaciones… 

Hyoga se quedó paralizado, allí el aroma era mucho más fuerte, mucho más insoportable. 

Dudó acerca de si podía seguir avanzando, si en verdad su cuerpo y esa extraña sensación bajo su piel no acabarían traicionándolo. Pero no había nadie más a quien pedirle aquello, él debía buscar la solución a esto. Además, su habitación estaba al fondo del pasillo… 

Pasó por el cuarto vacío de Seiya, que jamás quiso ocupar, y el de los demás Santos reunidos para la Galactic War. Hyoga debió darse cuenta antes de que las ultimas habitaciones pertenecían a Shiryu, a Shun… y a él mismo. Por lo que su búsqueda se reducía a meter su cabeza por un tramo de la puerta entreabierta y quitarse las dudas. 

La habitación de Shiryu no era el foco de aquel aroma tan enloquecedor, y podía simplemente sacarse de la cabeza el buscar en su propia habitación… por lo tanto. 

Hyoga escuchó la voz del Santo de Andrómeda apenas estuvo parado frente a la puerta de su cuarto. No era raro encontrarlo allí, ya que a menos de que lo obligaran a entrenar para antes de una batalla, el chico apenas ponía un pie fuera de la mansión, pero Hyoga jamás había sentido ese olor cerca del chico, o de su cuarto. 

Tal vez Shun no estuviera solo. 

Aunque Hyoga no se imaginaba al chico entrando en la mansión con algún Alfa desconocido. 

Golpeó la madera laqueada antes que siquiera pensara que era lo que estaba haciendo allí parado, o que era lo que diría cuando Shun abriera la puerta. Lo cual fue demasiado rápido como para que pensara algo coherente… algo que definitivamente no iba a servirle de mucho, después de todo. Ya que cuando el Santo de Andrómeda abrió la puerta de su habitación, aquel aroma que había sentido desde la sala lo golpeó casi de forma física, causándole hasta dolor. 

Hyoga lo sintió exactamente como si su estomago hubiera recibido un tirón desde dentro, haciéndole sentir hasta nauseas. 

—Hyoga… ¿Estás bien? 

Los ojos verdes no tardaron en posarse sobre la figura del rubio Santo, un tanto curioso y preocupado por verlo allí. Ya que no habían cruzado más palabras que las estrictamente necesarias, y los saludos por cortesía en la mañana y la noche. 

Hyoga no pudo siquiera contestarle, parado frente a él como si de golpe todo su cuerpo se hubiera quedado congelado. Su piel había dejado de picar, pero comenzaba a aumentar la temperatura en ella. 

—¿Hyoga? Shun comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, y no tardó en acabar de abrir la puerta de su cuarto y acabar con los dos pasos que lo separaban del rubio, preocupado por la falta de reacción del Santo. 

—¿Te sientes mal?… Creo que estas sudando mucho. 

Esa simple declaración funcionó para que Hyoga reaccionara, aunque fuera para ver por si mismo las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. 

—No. Lo siento, sólo… Perdón. 

Se obligó a ponerse en movimiento, rápido y sin mirar hacia atrás, aun cuando Shun volvía a preguntarle si estaba bien, o si necesitaba algo… Sólo caminó lo más rápido que podía hacia la propia puerta de su habitación y en menos de un segundo ya estaba en la relativa protección de esas cuatro paredes. 

Se detuvo a un paso de su cama, sintiendo la comezón empezar nuevamente, y el olor… aquel aroma impregnado en sus fosas nasales, que amenazaba con iniciarle un celo anticipado. 

—¡Maldición! —gruñó porque no había caído en la cuenta antes. Estaba a nada de que su cuerpo se revelara contra él definitivamente… y no podía darse el lujo de pasarse una semana encerrado allí. 

Estaba en Japón, no por gusto, si no porque de otra manera la fundación Graude hubiera incluso ido a buscarlo. Además, estaba la posibilidad de ganar la Armadura Dorada. 

Sí, por ello es que estaba ahora en ese país, y no por otra cosa. No podía desviarse de ello. Y menos por un simple olor, por mas exquisito que le fuera, o que despertase tantas cosas en él. 

Se desvistió en cuestión de segundos, abriendo las llaves de la ducha sin importarle que estuviera muy fría, o muy caliente. Necesitaba sacarse la sensación de calor, y principalmente, aquel aroma pegado a su piel. 

Quizás tardó más de lo que creía, porque en muy poco tiempo después de salir del baño, oyó el golpe ligero en su puerta, y a una de las sirvientas de la mansión anunciándole que la cena estaba lista. Se quedo parado en medio de la habitación, con su cintura apenas cubierta con una suave toalla, pensando… Bajar no seria algo sanamente cuerdo, no luego de lo que pasara en la puerta del Santo de Andrómeda. Sería una locura pararse en medio del comedor y enfrentarse a ese aroma una vez más. 

Una segunda llamada a cenar lo sorprendió luego de acabar de vestirse. Esta vez era Tatsumi aporreando su puerta sin miramiento alguno, y advirtiéndole que la Señorita Kido no terminaría esperándolo, y que tampoco aceptaría el desaire de su falta en la mesa. 

Hyoga apretó los dientes lo más que pudo, causándose un dolor acorde a la rabia que estaba comenzando a sentir. Obviamente no quería pasar toda una cena en presencia de Shun, y mucho menos habiendo más ojos que podrían llegar a notar que tan mal le hacia el Santo de Andrómeda. 

—¡Voy! —fue su simple contestación, aunque más podía identificarse como un gruñido gutural, que como una palabra en sí. 

Se vio en el espejo, reconociendo que aún seguía siendo él… No un Omega perdiendo el control de su propio cuerpo, por un estúpido aroma. 

Bajó gastando más tiempo del que tenía, y estaba seguro que ya todos los demás estaban en la mesa. 

—Buenas noches, Hyoga. Ya pensaba que no vendrías. —Sahori sonrió, pero era obvio que su sonrisa no era sincera. —Ya puedes servir, Tatsumi. 

—Sí, Señorita. 

Hyoga sólo asintió, asegurándose de no ver a nadie en la mesa, así tuviera que meter la cabeza dentro de su plato. A su lado, Shiryu lo observaba un tanto intrigado, y de tal manera que el Santo del Cisne no podía no darse cuenta de su mirada sobre él. 

—¿Qué? 

—Nada… Solo que Shun dijo que habías estado raro… o mal. Pero no te veo mal en lo absoluto. —el Dragon pareció analizarlo por unos instantes antes de volver su atención a su propio plato, y así zanjar el asunto. 

Hyoga quedo un momento pensando en lo que Shiryu había dicho antes de que el nombre que saliera de sus labios reverberara en su mente. 

¡Shun! 

Claro, el Alpha que él no sabía que era un Alpha. 

Sus ojos buscaron su ubicación en la mesa, encontrándolo justo en frente suyo, tan abstraído en su plato, como el mismo Hyoga había estado hacia unos minutos. 

Shun no parecía prestarle atención a nadie de los que estaban allí sentados, ni a Sahori que tenia una rara manía de intentar comenzar una conversación con alguno de ellos al azar, en una extraña cortesía de su parte, ni a ninguno de los otros Santos a su alrededor, al parecer. Su cubierto hacia sinuosos movimientos en lo que era una deliciosa sopa crema de cebollas –o eso mismo había dicho la Señorita Kido–, pero nada de ella había tocado los labios del joven Santo. 

Se animó por un instante, nada más un maldito y loco instante, a aspirar el aire a su alrededor. Quizás buscando la corrobación de aquello que horas atrás había encontrado en el cuarto del joven. 

Pero nada llegó a su fino sentido del olfato. Sólo el aroma especiado de la comida, y algo dulce… como si las flores de la sala estuvieran desprendiendo más aroma del que se podría esperar. 

Pero allí no había nada. No al menos olor a Alpha… al Alpha que él había apreciado antes. 

No pudo evitar quedarse viendo a Shun, incluso de manera fija y sin ninguna vergüenza de ser descubierto, después de todo, nadie parecía estar prestándole atención a ambos. El chico seguía jugando con su comida, una y otra vez, y apenas probaba bocado cada pocos minutos y sin muchas ganas, antes de dejar su cuchara junto al plato. 

Hyoga no podía dejar de verlo, pensando en que era lo que había pasado allá arriba… porque aun no le cerraba la idea de que el chico hubiera llevado un Alpha en celo a la mansión y lo hubiera dejado encerrado en su cuarto. ¿Con qué fin? Shun era un Beta después de todo… ¿no? 

—Buen provecho. 

—Shun. No has comido nada… ¿No te sientes bien? —Sahori lo observó con fingido interés, intermitentemente entre el rostro del Santo, y el plato abandonado casi sin tocar. 

—No, mi Señora… solo estoy inapetente. Si me disculpan, creo que me iré a descansar. —una corta reverencia y un ‘Buenas noches’ dicho a media lengua, fue lo último que Hyoga vio del chico antes de que saliese del comedor. 

Nadie pareció reparar en el hecho de que Shun dejase la mesa antes de siquiera acabar de comer… Aunque el Santo de Andrómeda había dejado pasar la sopa casi sin tocarla. 

—¿Tú también estas inapetente, Hyoga? O… ¿Acaso la sopa no es de tu agrado? —Sahori lo retrotrajo a la realidad, una donde tenia que pensar que estaba rodeado de personas, y no una donde lo único que quería era ir a preguntarle a Shun que le sucedía. 

—No, claro que no, Señorita Kido… Todo, como siempre está muy delicioso. —acabó de contestar tratando de que la heredera de Mitsumasa no siguiera con la improvisada conversación. 

—Me alegro. —fue lo único que la adolescente dijo, antes de ignorarlo por completo. Algo por lo que Hyoga agradeció en silencio. 

Luego, la cena pasó demasiado lenta para el gusto del Cisne, apenas intercambiando un par de palabras con Shiryu, cuando el Dragón le preguntó acerca de su próxima lucha; pero la verdad es que ya quería disculparse e ir hacia su habitación otra vez. Tenía que pensar en qué hacer, y decidirse rápido, porque si era lo que él creía que era… 

De seguro no tenía mucho tiempo. 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas finales:** ¡Primer capítulo, Yay!!! 
> 
> Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer un Omegaverso en el universo de Saint Seiya, y este no fue mi primer intento… pero fue la historia que más se enraizó en mi cabeza. 
> 
> Así que aquí les traigo mi visión de un Alpha/Beta/Omega mezclado con el Cosmo y los Santos. 
> 
> Explicación rápida: Hace un par de escritos de mi autoría (que nunca salieron a la luz), dispuse que en mi universo del Alphas/Omegas, hay más cantidad de Betas, una rara cantidad de Omegas… y muy pocos y raros Alphas. Creo que eso va a explicar ciertas cosas del fic en cuestión. 
> 
> Pero si tienen dudas no se las guarden, pregunten que todavía no muerdo. 
> 
> Ya saben… ¿Criticas? Constructivas y destructivas… todo vale.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Hyoga jamás tuvo problemas con lo que era desde que se presentó como un Omega. Tardó un poco pero no batalló tanto consigo mismo como hubiese creído que lo haría… Solo que ser Omega no es fácil, menos cuando es el único del grupo, y con un Alpha pegado constantemente a él.  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personajes:** Shun de Andrómeda, Hyoga del Cisne, Ikki de Fénix, Seiya de Pegaso, Shiryu de Dragón. Sahori Kido.  
>  **Pareja:** Shun-Hyoga.  
>  **Género:** Amistad, Familia, Romance.  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Advertencia:** Omegaverso. Alpha/Beta/Omega.  
>  **Capítulos:** 2/20  
>  **Palabras:** 2953.  
>  **Notas:**   
> **Fecha:** 02/03/2018  
>  **Beta Reader:** Por ahora sin betear.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

Se disculpó lo más pronto que pudo, no solo por que no estaba en posición de soportar una charla ‘amena’, ni por educación; si no que también tenía algo más importante que hacer. 

Corrió a su cuarto, sin dejar que sus ojos pierdan la puerta del cuarto del Santo de Andrómeda ni por un instante. Sabia que no era exactamente lo que Shun necesitaba, pero quizás al menos podría ayudarlo. 

Encontró lo que estaba buscando en la mesa de noche a un lado de su cama, un pequeño bolsito de cuero marrón, con un cierre acabado en un dije de media luna. A Hyoga jamás le intereso la forma del estuche que contenía sus supresores, así que nunca la dio mucha importancia, pero bien sabía que esa era la ‘sutil y delicada’ forma de evidenciar sus ciclos –o, mejor dicho, el ciclo de los Omegas en general–… con una media luna. 

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. 

Abrió el estuche en busca de uno aún más pequeño en su interior, allí era donde guardaba sus inhibidores de emergencia. Hyoga observo el pequeño conjunto de inyecciones, que hasta ayer mismo jamás había sentido la necesidad de usar, ya que solo servían en caso de emergencia para detener un estro inesperado y fuera de siclo. 

—Solo espero que en él funcione. 

Salió de su habitación cuidando de no cruzarse con nadie en el pasillo. El cuarto de Shun estaba al lado del de Shiryu, casi enfrente del suyo, así que eran pocos pasos los que lo separaban del Santo. 

Golpeó suave, pero con decisión, y espero por un rápido contestación… que por supuesto jamás llegó. 

—Shun. —volvió golpear con un poco mas de fuerza esta vez. —Ábreme, Shun… necesito hablar contigo. Esta vez, Hyoga pudo oír movimiento dentro, apenas pasos pesados arrastrados a través de la alfombra, y un golpe seco contra la puerta. 

—¿Shun? 

—No creo que eso pueda ser en estos momentos, Hyoga… Quizás si vinieras mañana, me encuentre mejor para que hablemos. 

—¡No será así, es por eso que necesito que me abras la puerta! 

Una vez más, el Santo del Cisne no obtuvo respuesta, hasta que el casi imperceptible ‘clik’ del seguro se oyó a través de su pesada respiración. No se había percatado de que prácticamente estaba empapado de sudor, y casi temblando. 

—Esto no puede ser una buena idea… —se dijo a si mismo entre dientes, al mismo tiempo en que los ojos verdes aparecían a través de la separación de la puerta y el marco. 

—¿Hyoga? —Shun murmuró suavemente, una media sonrisa en sus labios casi apretados, pero el Cisne bien podía ver las gotas de sudor correr desde su frente. —Este no es el mejor momento, créeme… 

—Ni lo será mañana, créeme tu a mí. 

Con decisión, pero sin ejercer verdadera presión –para no asustar a Shun–, Hyoga uso su cuerpo para hacerse de un espacio mas grande entre la puerta y el Santo de Andrómeda. 

—No me quedare más tiempo del necesario… no te preocupes por ello. —trato de ser rotundo en sus palabras, por más entrecortada que sonara su voz en esos momentos. 

Acabó sonriendo mientras dejaba en las manos de Shun su estuche de inhibidores y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. 

Shun solo enmarco una ceja, viendo en detalle lo que Hyoga había dejado en su mano. No tenia ni idea de lo que Santo de los hielos había ido a hablar con él, pero lo cierto es que estaba sintiendo terrible para tener cualquier clase de intercambio verbal. 

El rubio vio su incertidumbre reflejado en sus ojos, así que solo asintió en dirección de la cama, como única señal a que se sentara allí. 

—¿Sabes cuándo empezó? —preguntó, apenas pudo sentarse en la silla a un lado de la cama. 

Shun pareció pensar, meditar por un instante, antes de asentir. 

—Hace dos días. —dijo, suspirando pesadamente. 

Hyoga negó con la cabeza viendo sus propias manos al tomar de vuelta el estuche de inhibidores. No estaba tan mal allí, al menos no temblaba. Aunque si podía sentir el sudor bajar por el centro de su espalda. 

—¿Y no has tomado ninguna clase de supresores? 

Shun negó, observando la maestría que parecía poseer Hyoga en hacer estallar el seguro de plástico de las inyecciones antes de sentir el leve pinchazo en la parte interior de su brazo. 

—Cuenta hasta diez. —pidió, dejándole que tomase en sus propias manos el vial plástico. 

—Al menos sabes que es lo que está pasándote, ¿verdad? —Shun lo vio a través de sus pestañas, antes de negar. —¿Ya? Puedes quitarlo. 

—Es la primera vez que me pasa… jamás me había sentido así. 

Hyoga asintió, no que no entendiera en que lugar estaba el chico en esos momentos, pero pensando en que los Omegas como él se presentaban siendo mucho mas jóvenes… 

—Creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que esta es tu presentación… y estas no suelen ser muy cómodas, lo siento. 

Shun lo fijo en una mirada extraña de descifrar, una parte curiosa de lo que decía, la otra parte… como intentando averiguar si Hyoga planeaba reírse a su costa. 

—No sabía que los Alphas pasábamos por una presentación. —acabo por reconocer luego de lo que parecía unos minutos de mucho pensar. 

Hyoga negó, no que él tuviera el santo grial en cuanto a su segunda biología se refería… pero al menos tenia un claro panorama de lo que debía hacer en una situación de emergencia como un calor inesperado. 

—Lo hacen, sí… si bien no sufren de ciclos como los Omegas, las ‘presentaciones’ son el último paso de tu cuerpo amoldándose definitivamente a tus hormonas. —sabia que estaba parafraseando lo que había leído hace un tiempo atrás, pero no había otra forma de explicar a lo que la presentación en Alphas y Omegas se refería. 

—No lo sabía. 

—Bueno, nadie nace sabiendo… pero debieron decírtelo. ¿Qué hay del seguimiento medico de la fundación? —pregunto el rubio, ahora que parecía que Shun estaba mas calmado, y con los inhibidores funcionando, su propio cuerpo parecía tranquilizarse al mismo tiempo. 

—Han hecho estudios de resistencia, medido mi fuerza, y ritmo cardiaco en cada ejercicio… pero no, nada que tenga que ver con mi biología Alpha. 

Hyoga no pudo evitar bufar, pues lo primero que le había hecho a él era todo tipo de estudios referentes a su biología. Incluso un test de embarazo. Evidentemente el trato a Alphas y Omegas no había cambiado tanto a pesar de los tiempos. 

—Bueno, no es problema… creo que ese inhibidor te ayudara a pasar la noche mas tranquilo. Pero mañana… 

—Iré a ver al médico, sí. —Shun no dice mas nada, ni hace mención a que desde que Hyoga esta en su habitación, ha dejado de sentirse tan mal con su propio cuerpo. 

—Bien… Entonces, es mejor que me vaya. —el Santo del Cisne sonrió aun sin saber por qué lo hacía, mostrando su frente en una reverencia clásica de un Omega a un Alpha… 

Lo había visto en contadas ocasiones, Omegas mostrando respeto –o sumisión– ante Alphas desconocidos, algo que él jamás había hecho hasta esos momentos. Y quizás, Hyoga se hubiera molestado consigo mismo, por mostrarse de esa manera ante alguien… si no fuera por que Shun imito su movimiento, en un humilde saludo. 

—Descansa, te debo mucho Hyoga. Gracias por tu ayuda. 

El rubio solo asintió, saliendo de la habitación de Andrómeda con un paso tranquilo. Y quizás sea porque Hyoga no tuvo el mismo cuidado que cuando entro, el primer paso en el pasillo lo llevo de lleno a chocarse contra Jabu… quien, si lo había visto, pero no le importo golpearlo ‘sin’ querer. 

—¡Oye! 

—Jabu… —Hyoga había estado a muy poco de disculparse, por mas de que aquel golpe no era para nada su culpa, pero la sonrisa de lado de Jabu, lo hizo morderse los labios, en cambio. 

—No me digas… estabas confraternizando con el más pequeño de nosotros, ¿verdad? —soltó con mas ganas de ser un incordio… que de otra cosa. —Sabes, si necesitas ayuda… más te convendría conseguir a alguien más grande, experimentado digamos. 

Hyoga sonrió, mostrando sus dientes en una mueca que hizo que Jabu tragara saliva, aun a contra gusto. 

—Déjame adivinar… ¿Tu serias ese ‘experimentado’? —y con menos que un bufido molesto, el rubio acabo a un palmo de la cara del Santo del Unicornio. —Créeme que ni, aunque fueras el único ser vivo restante en el mundo, Jabu. 

Una ultima sonrisa le fue dedicada al Santo de Bronce… que repentinamente había tomado cuenta de lo frio que se sentía el pasillo, pero para cuando se recuperó del shock momentáneo, del rubio Santo ya no había rastros. 

Hyoga había ganado la seguridad de su habitación, afortunadamente rápido, con ganas de darse la cabeza contra la puerta repetidas veces… pero seguro una vez más. 

Porque no importaba que tan bien pudiera lidiar con las insinuaciones de idiotas como Jabu, lo cierto es que le molestaba mucho que siquiera tuviera la posibilidad de hacerlas. 

—No fue por mi… Shun lo necesitaba, o las consecuencias hubieran sido peores. —se dijo a sí mismo. 

Observó sus manos, apenas tenia un pequeño temblor casi imperceptible, y una leve picazón en la base de su cuello… 

En un escenario normal, su siguiente paso seria terminar en la ducha –como lo había hecho antes–… pero ahora que podía ponerle un rostro a ese aroma tan embriagador, la idea le resultaba un poco bochornosa. 

Él podía masturbarse sin ningún problema, y no necesariamente ponerle una cara a quien imaginara en su fantasía, y no forzosamente debía pensar en un Alpha para ello… pero, ahora estaba demasiado sobrepasado de feromonas que eran una respuesta química normal y completamente esperable. Y Shun no tenia la culpa, ni él tampoco… pero de allí a que la figura del Santo de Andrómeda se colara ‘sin querer’ en medio de su desahogo. 

—No. 

Era algo demasiado… muy… ¡lo que fuera! Pero Hyoga no podía permitirse caer en ello. 

—Creo que sería bueno un poco de ejercicio. —acabó por suspirar, unos instantes después. Quizás un poco de ejercicio le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas y a destensar sus músculos, solo debía cambiar su ropa por algo que no le importara transpirar… así llegado el momento en que debiera ducharse –él esperaba–, estar más cansado que ‘hormonado’… 

Afortunadamente para él, la sala de entrenamiento en la parte trasera de la mansión solía estar vacía la mayor parte del tiempo. Algunos estaban tan seguros de sus habilidades que solo entrenaban minutos antes de su enfrentamiento… con suerte. 

Solo había visto a Shun en algunos momentos. Que al igual que él disfrutaba de la piscina… o pasaba horas corriendo en la cinta. 

Hyoga estaba seguro de que en muy poco tiempo acabaría rompiéndola de tanto esfuerzo que infringía a la máquina. Claro que el Cisne podía intuir que todo el equipo que les suministraban eran mas que pensados para ellos, y el tipo de fuerza que tenían… pero no dejaba de ser un pensamiento divertido. 

Quizás estaba necesitando aquello mas de lo que él había imaginado, pues cuando se sintió calmado y listo para un par de horas de reparador sueño, se encontró de que la casa entera estaba despertando. 

Se cruzó con algunas de las sirvientas, que siempre lo observaban con una rara mezcla entre curiosidad y temor. No que eso jamás le haya pasado estando en tierra nipona, con la única diferencia de que ahora al menos se veían en necesidad de al menos saludarlo con respeto. 

Ofreció una débil sonrisa, mas por compromiso, y por al menos tratar de no convertirse en un ‘ogro’ ante la mirada de toda la mansión, pero su nuevo objetivo era llegar a su habitación lo más rápido pudiera, e intentar ganar por lo menos dos horas enteras de sueño. 

Claro que no contó con que al menos Shiryu y Shun solían despertar casi rayando el alba. 

—Buenos días, Hyoga. —como siempre, el Santo del Dragon correcto y amable sin entrar en demasiada familiaridad. 

—Shiryu. —algo que claramente a él se le dificultaba desde el minuto uno. 

Afortunadamente, Shiryu no reparaba en ello, al parecer; un simple asentimiento de su parte era bastante saludo antes de que volviera a retomar su camino, impávido como siempre. 

Paso por en frente a la habitación de Shun, donde la luz se podía ver ya encendida. Y no era de extrañarse, al menos no para Hyoga, el Santo de Andrómeda acostumbraba a madrugar siempre… y si aún no lo hiciera de ese modo, había sido el mismo quien lo aconsejo para que hoy fuese a ver a un médico, así que no era tan descabellado que ya estuviera despierto. 

Dudó en tocar y preguntar como estaba, porque esa era una idea estúpida… las presentaciones eran tediosas y muy incomodas, y no habría respuesta concreta y verdadera a su pregunta. Así que sin más dilaciones… su ducha y cama lo esperaban. 

No consiguió moverse más de un paso en dirección a su habitación, e incluso tuvo la necesidad de zafar su brazo de lo que sea que lo había agarrado tan súbitamente 

—¿Shun? —preguntó confuso cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con unos velados. El Santo de Andrómeda respiraba con dificultad, mientras una fina capa de sudor lo bañaba por completo. —¿Shun, estas bien? 

El joven no contestó, pero por un segundo el férreo agarre de su mano en su muñeca le previno de lo que iba a pasar. Por qué una milésima de minuto después, Hyoga estaba dentro de la habitación, con su espalda fijada contra una de las paredes, y el rostro temeroso y cansado de Shun contra su pecho. 

—Lo siento. —oyó al cabo de unos minutos, en los que ninguno de los se había movido de su posición. —Sé que debí hablar contigo… pero me fue imposible. Hueles tan bien… como a casa, y estoy tan cansado. Lo siento, Hyoga. 

Hyoga permaneció allí, en silencio e inmóvil. Por un minuto su temor mas grande fue que Shun no estuviera en sí, como había leído alguna vez en casos de Alphas que sometían a Omegas y Betas por igual, solo porque habían perdido el control de si mismos. Si bien algunos pensaban que eran simples habladurías y que no había casos documentados fidedignos… y que Hyoga podía defenderse más que bien, ya se de Shun o de cualquier otro Alpha. La idea de un escandalo así dentro de la mansión, no le haría la vida más fácil a ninguno de los dos. 

—Tranquilo… todo está bien, Shun. Solo déjanos movernos. —con cuidado y suavidad, el Santo del Cisne guio al joven hacia la cama, muy lentamente. —¿Has estado así por mucho tiempo? 

—No lo sé… No he estado bien, creo que desde hace varias horas. —Shun no dudó en ser sincero, si bien no consentía que el Santo del Cisne lo separara mucho de su cuerpo, aceptaba que lo llevara donde quisiera este. 

—Bien, el inhibidor no fue tan eficaz como pensé… no es de extrañarse. —las manos morenas recorrieron con cuidado la parte trasera del cuello de Shun, sin importarle que se llenaran de sudor. Estaba por hacer algo que –una vez más– no debería hacer. 

Olió el sudor en sus dedos, corroborando el hecho de que aun no olía a celo… sí a feromona pura, lo cual hizo que se erizaran hasta los últimos cabellos de la nuca. 

—Estas bien… al menos no tan mal. —informó, como si eso le hiciera las cosas más fáciles a Shun. —Solo estas cansado e incómodo… pero pasara, ya no debe quedar mucho. 

—¡Es molesto! —gruñó Shun, casi ahogado contra el pecho del rubio. —Y te estoy siendo una molestia constante. 

Hyoga sonrió aun sin proponérselo, era obvio que Shun estaba enojado consigo mismo por lo que su cuerpo hacía, pero no era su culpa… las hormonas eran unas reverendas perras… siempre. Y él lo entendía claro que sí. 

—Pero tu aroma me calma… 

—¿Cómo? 

—Tu aroma… tu olor, hace que todo mi cuerpo se tranquilice. ¿Eso es normal? 

El rubio permaneció en silencio, ya habían llegado al pequeño baño que cada una de las habitaciones de ellos tenía, y no le fue difícil hacer que Shun entrara al cubículo de cristal y le diera suficiente espacio para que abriera las llaves del agua. 

—No lo sé. —acabó por decir… porque era verdad, no lo sabía. Pero había sido raro, porque también le paso a él, la cercanía de Shun había calmado su cuerpo, y sus locas reacciones. 

Ambos se estremecieron ante el primer chorro de agua… más fría que tibia, como había querido Hyoga que fuera. 

—Lo siento, Hyoga… 

—No te preocupes, de todas formas, necesitaba un baño. 

Al menos logró hacer que Shun sonriera, aunque no tardo en volver a enterrar su cara en medio de su pecho. 

—Creo que esto sería más rápido si fueras directo a la fuente, Shun. No que este apurado… pero si es verdad eso que dices, será mejor para cómo te sientes. 

Los ojos verdes se dispararon en su dirección, apenas parpadeando cuando el roció de la ducha hizo resbalar gotas por sus pestañas. No entendía a qué… o más bien, sí entendía. 

—Aquí… —con cuidado ladeo su cabeza un poco hacia su derecha, y espero por la reacción de Shun. —Creo que es lo mejor. —murmuró, mientras sentía como el agua cálida relajaba sus músculos y a él completamente. 

Shun asintió, agradecido de ya no temblar tanto, cuando sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Hyoga. Inspiro una vez, profundamente, sin importarle el agua que bajaba por la piel del rubio, solo se dejo llenar por el aroma que lo estaba tranquilizando, y allí se quedó. 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas finales:** Segundo capitulo arriba. YEY!! Este capítulo estuvo a medio escribir durante mas de una semana, pero por alguna razón me había trabado y no podía salir de allí… ahora la inspiración llego y doy gracias a Dios por eso. 
> 
> Sé que había pensado algo importante para dejarles claro acerca de Hyoga… pero con el correr de los días me lo olvide (eso me pasa por no anotar las cosas importantes). 
> 
> Quizás el personaje les parezca bastante OoC (o Fuera de carácter), pero siempre dije que Hyoga tiene una cara cuando esta rodeado de gente, que no es para nada la misma que cuando Shun esta con él. Y como en este fic, ellos van a estar mucho tiempo juntos… pues bueno, van a ver mucho esa otra cara del Cisne. 
> 
> Este capítulo está sin Betear… porque las cosan son así, si encuentra errores, o incongruencias, por favor me avisan… que por mucho que lo revise, sé que algo siempre se me va a escapar.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Hyoga jamás tuvo problemas con lo que era desde que se presentó como un Omega. Tardó un poco pero no batalló tanto consigo mismo como hubiese creído que lo haría… Solo que ser Omega no es fácil, menos cuando es el único del grupo, y con un Alpha pegado constantemente a él.  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personajes:** Shun de Andrómeda, Hyoga del Cisne, Ikki de Fénix, Seiya de Pegaso, Shiryu de Dragón. Sahori Kido.  
>  **Pareja:** Shun-Hyoga.  
>  **Género:** Amistad, Familia, Romance.  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Advertencia:** Omegaverso. Alpha/Beta/Omega.  
>  **Capítulos:** 3/20  
>  **Palabras:** 2618.  
>  **Notas:**  
>  **Fecha:** 24/03/2018  
>  **Beta Reader:** Por ahora sin betear.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

Para cuando su cuerpo decidió que había dormido suficiente, era claro que necesita con urgencia ir al baño. Con mucha, mucha urgencia. 

Estaba completamente seguro de que al menos se había perdido el desayuno, y el almuerzo… lo cual, al fin de cuentas no le importaba demasiado. Pero si podía meterse en problemas si lo habían llamado para algún entrenamiento o prueba y él no había estado allí para llevarlo a cabo. 

Era lo malo de estar viviendo en la mansión. 

Dejó de pensar en ello por solo unos segundos, primero el baño, luego vería que panorama era el que había fuera de su habitación. Solo que apenas puso un pie fuera de su cama… 

—¿Qué? —Hyoga se sintió abrumado, obviamente ese no era su cuarto… evidentemente, esa cama no era la suya tampoco… ¿Entonces? 

Se volvió rápidamente para tener una rápida mirada de su alrededor. No, la habitación no era exactamente como la suya, quizás un simil de las habitaciones que les habían dado a todos ellos cuando llegaron a la mansión… pero no la suya propia. 

Miró una vez mas hacia la cama, como si aquel mueble le pudiese dar la clave de lo que sea que había pasado en las horas perdidas de su sueño. Pero nada, la cama era como de seguro era la suya… infantil* y completamente desarreglada por su sueño. 

—Ok. Cálmate Hyoga… que no es posible que olvides algo por solo unas horas de sueño. —se dijo a si mismo, en un intento por calmar un latido que comenzaba a ir en aumento. 

Lo primero que hizo fue encender la luz, mientras comenzaba a tratar de recordar que era lo que había hecho antes de dormirse. 

—¡Shun! —recordó rápidamente, cuando vio su ropa de entrenamiento, y la que Shun había llevado puesta, junto a un lado de la puerta del baño. 

Había estado ayudando al joven Santo, quizás en el peor momento de su presentación, antes de obviamente quedarse completamente dormido. Volvió a mirar hacia todos lados, pero el cuarto no era lo suficientemente grande como para que Shun se ocultara en algún lugar, al menos no de él. 

El pequeño baño que se repetía en cada una de sus habitaciones, también estaba vacío de su presencia, aun mojado y desordenado, pero completamente vacío. El reflejo en el espejo le devolvió una parte de cómo se veía en esos momentos, y Hyoga tuvo que salir de allí para verse aún mejor. 

En la habitación había un espejo de cuerpo completo, y allí el rubio santo pudo corroborar ciertas cosas. Primero, él no estaba completamente desnudo… pero esa ropa, claramente, no era suya. 

El pantalón de algodón apretaba algo su cintura, y parte de sus tobillos quedaban al descubierto. Él no tenia prendas de ese estilo, así que de seguro debía de ser de Shun. Un Shun que luego de calmarse, quizás… ¿le quito la ropa para ponerle esa? 

—No. —afirmo para sí, pensando en la forma que el joven santo había actuado antes de haber estado en su cuarto. 

Obviamente alguien en medio de su presentación no se hubiera podido resistir a un Omega, estuviera o no en celo. 

Pero lo cierto es que Shun no estaba allí para despejar sus dudas. Y él debía estar realmente en su cuarto, y con su propia ropa… a ser posible. 

Recogió todo lo que le pertenecía, aun estando mojado, y con muy poco cuidado salió al pasillo y de allí, camino el corto tramo que lo separaba de su propia habitación. 

***SS*** 

Shiryu fue el primero en verlo bajar, con su mejor cara de pocos amigos, como para evitar de antemano preguntas indiscretas y acercamientos indeseados, por lo que fue recibido con un leve y simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte del Dragón. 

El Santo de ascendencia china, tenía su mirada puesta en la ‘lucha’ entre Ichi y Ban… aunque al Cisne le parecía una mímica de lucha, mas bien. 

—¿Me he perdido de algo importante? —preguntó con normalidad, en su voz muy bien modulada. 

—No. Solo un poco de entrenamiento improvisado. —Shiryu le informó sin entusiasmo, pero sus ojos se habían posado en el perfil de Hyoga con insistencia, olvidado de los dos pseudo contrincantes frente a ellos. 

—Bien. Creí que podía haberme perdido algo importante… ¿No han llamado del Coliseo? 

—Solo a Jabu y a Shun… pero su batalla fue cancelada a último momento. 

Ahora Hyoga podía decir que Shiryu había conseguido toda su atención sobre él. 

—¿Por qué? 

—¿No lo sabes? —el Santo del Dragón lo observó de lado, pero no esperó por una respuesta de parte de su compañero. —Shun acaba de tener su presentación… Es un Alpha. —acabó como si lo dicho fuera el secreto mejor guardado de la mansión. 

Hyoga no hizo mención alguna de ya saber algo acerca de ese asunto, pero creyó que su cara dijo mas de lo que debía cuando Shiryu esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. 

—Al menos ahora dejaras de ser el único que destacará en el grupo. —murmuró en dirección al rubio. 

El Cisne sabía que Shiryu era muy correcto como para caer en burlas simples y fuera de lugar, así que analizo la frase una vez mas en su cabeza, antes de contestar. 

Sí, claro… con Shun siendo un Alpha, él ya no sería el único ‘extraño’ entre Betas, eso era obvio. Pero, aun así, él seguiría siendo solo un Omega… Shun era una rareza en si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, una rareza que sería casi venerada. 

En cambio, él. 

—Pensé que también era un Beta… ya sabes, nada decía que era diferente a nosotros. 

—No hay nada de diferente en verdad… —Hyoga murmuró, su voz apenas escapando de entre sus dientes, con sus ojos aun puestos al frente. 

Shiryu se aclaró la garganta. 

—No quise ofenderte, Hyoga… pero es difícil hablar de algo que ningún Beta entiende. 

Sí, el Dragon tenía razón en ello, nadie que no había nacido como Omega podía opinar sobre el tema. Y los Alphas no contaban casi, eran pocos, y por ello eran tratados como reyes. 

—No hay tal ofensa en realidad… Pero Shun no es, ni será, diferente a ninguno de ustedes. —explicó con un dejo de cansancio en su voz. —Aun seguiré siendo la rareza en el grupo. 

—Hyoga… —Shiryu intento esconder el tono de disculpa bajando su voz, pero acabo por simplemente suspirar, haciendo una seña sutil al Cisne para salir de allí. 

Hyoga tomo la salida de buen gusto, ya no quería estar presenciando el baile de pareja de Ichi y Ban… no es como si le fuera a servir de referencia futura, y siguió a Shiryu fuera del gimnasio. 

—Lo siento. 

—No tienes por qué… nada de aquí es tu culpa. 

—Eso lo sé. —Shiryu buscó sus ojos antes de retroceder. —Shunrei… la chica que mi maestro cuido desde niña, ella es Alpha. 

Los ojos celestes del cisne viajaron rápidamente hacia el Santo a su lado. 

¿Había oído bien? 

Tenia mil preguntas en la mente, pero por mucho que quisiera exteriorizarlas no sabía por cuál de ellas empezar. Así que simplemente asintió, animando a su compañero a continuar si así lo quería. 

—Mi maestro siempre creyó que fue por eso que sus padres la dejaron en la montaña… hubiera muerto esa noche, o por el frio, o por algún animal salvaje, pero aun así la abandonaron. 

Hyoga podía entrever el enojo de Shiryu, si bien el chico no había hacho ningún cambio, ni en su voz, ni en su semblante. 

—No sabía que las mujeres… —y eso era verdad. Aquel viejo libro que le habían dado cuando se presento a los diez años, no decía nada de mujeres Alphas 

—Yo tampoco. Mi maestro dice que todos estos cambios biológicos tienen una razón… una adaptación lógica. —Shiryu recordó, como si estuvieran diciéndole la clásica frase ‘porque Dios así lo quiere’, como tantas veces se la habían dicho a él. 

—Tu no piensas igual, ¿verdad? 

Shiryu no negó aquello, aunque tampoco lo acepto. 

—No pretendo que la vida de todos sea perfecta, Hyoga… Pero no creo que todos estos cambios se dieran por alguna razón ‘lógica’. ¿Tu sí? 

Hyoga negó casi inmediatamente, pero había una sonrisa picara bailando en las comisuras de sus labios. 

—Vaya si no lo veo lógico… sabes que podría quedarme embarazado si no tengo el recaudo necesario, ¿o no? —ahora la sonrisa burlona del Cisne era mucho mas amplia ante el repentino sonrojo del Dragon. —¿Tu creerías que es lógico que yo mañana me presentara con un niño en medio de una batalla? ¿Pañales? ¿Biberones? 

La chanza sirvió para distender el ambiente, y era extraño también para Hyoga. Pues nunca antes había hecho una broma con su biología, pero había acabado riéndose junto a Shiryu. 

—No entiendo si la posición de Shunrei es diferente a la que tendrá Shun, o será todo al revés… en realidad no entiendo nada de estas diferencias, Hyoga. 

Hyoga lo medito un momento siquiera, antes de dejar salir su pensamiento al respecto. 

—Siempre entendí que los Alphas eran apreciados, nunca supe porque… así que tampoco entiendo porque alguien nacida con esa biología fue ‘descartada’, como lo fue tu amiga. Siento no ser de ayuda. 

Shiryu negó, recordando las veces que busco información en vetustos libros que no le sirvieron para otra cosa que odiar toda aquella situación. Sin entender porque los padres de Shunrei le harían eso a una bebé tan pequeña. Agradeciendo a quien tenga potestad divina sobre él, el haber nacido siendo un simple Beta. 

—Me alegro de poder hablarlo con alguien… gracias por haberme oído, Hyoga. —Shiryu estiro su mano solemne. —Para mi ha sido de mucha ayuda. 

—No tienes que decirlo. Estoy aquí, y lo seguiré estando. 

Hyoga ciertamente no supo de donde vino todo aquello. Pero reconocía que no lo dijo simplemente por decirlo, estaba bien al sentirse útil para Shiryu, por mucho que creyera que no había aportado nada nuevo ni esclarecedor a las preguntas que parecían rondar por la mente del Dragón. 

Retribuyó el apretón de manos antes de que la conmoción desde el interior del gimnasio los hiciera voltear. 

—¿Quién de ellos habrá perdido? —preguntó el rubio con cansancio. 

—No parece ser burlas por la pelea, Hyoga. 

Y era verdad, parecía mas bien silbidos los que de repente se habían alzado dentro del gimnasio. 

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? 

—Shun… él acaba de llegar. Y muy bien acompañado… Ichi dice que lo enviaron a casa con una enfermera Omega para que pasara el resto de su presentación. —Nachi se giró ante la pregunta de Shiryu con una sonrisa burlesca. —Vaya suerte tiene… ¿Quién lo diría? Shun un Alpha… 

Sus ojos se cruzaron repentinamente con los de Hyoga, y ahí su monologo burlón murió rápidamente. 

—Es algo que Ichi dijo, no yo… —se apresuro a decir antes de moverse de allí con prisa. 

Shiryu observó al ruso con curiosidad, y ciertamente podía entender porque Nachi había optado por cerrar su boca y alejarse de Hyoga. Y es que si las expresiones faciales mataran… 

El Dragón despejó su garganta lo suficientemente sonoro como para llamar la atención del cisne. 

—¿Eso es algo que hagan?… Quiero decir… ¿mandar a alguien para que los ayude? 

—Lo es. —dijo de manera cortante, zanjando el tema allí. 

Sus piernas y brazos picaban, y tenía la sensación de hormigueo en todo el cuerpo… pero contrario a otra vez, él no estaba bajo la influencia de las hormonas –ni propias, ni ajenas–, solo estaba enojado. 

—Discúlpame, Shiryu. —fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer dentro de la mansión. 

Era una locura, y Hyoga lo sabía… una completa y total locura. 

Subió las escaleras saltando escalones innecesarios, necesitaba ser rápido, necesitaba… 

—Oh, cuidado. 

—¡Perdón, lo siento! 

—No hay problema. Solo que no es seguro que corras de esa manera en la escalera, puedes tener un accidente. 

Hyoga asintió. Ciertamente la mujer era linda, amable… no tan joven, y con rasgos muy japoneses. Pero definitivamente, no era una Omega… Beta sin ninguna duda, pero ese olor. Hyoga sintió asco apenas las notas extremadamente dulces llegaron a su nariz. 

—Tú debes ser Hyoga, ¿no? Me dijeron que te reconocería inmediatamente. ¿Puedo tener una charla contigo? 

El rubio la observo de pies cabeza, sabia que estaba siendo grosero, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, y no era como si le importara serlo. 

—Soy la enfermera de la Fundación Graud, puedes llamarme simplemente Akiko. 

Hyoga estrecho su mano, pero no devolvió la presentación formal esperada, simplemente permaneció viéndola intensamente. 

—Quiero hablar sobre los cambios que se sucederán de ahora en más, si me permites un minuto, será en tu habitación y muy rápido. 

—No es necesario. Ya he tomado esa clase, no necesito más ‘charlas’ Srta. 

La enfermera claramente no esperaba tal reacción de parte del rubio, y se noto en su rostro, aunque aun intentaba mantener una sonrisa amable y profesional. 

—Estoy segura que sí, los archivos de la fundación… 

—Sí, se lo que dicen los archivos de mí. Por eso le repito que no necesito su charla, tengo supresores, soy regular a la hora de mis celos… no hay nada nuevo que me pueda enseñar. Gracias por su tiempo. 

Su cuerpo se inclinó, dejando vía libre hacia la escalera, en un claro mensaje de ‘adiós’. La mujer solo se limito a sonreírle, y a comenzar su descenso por las escaleras. Fue mucho el esfuerzo que Hyoga tuvo que hacer para no acabar haciendo algo de lo cual… no se arrepentiría para nada, pero si le traería problemas. 

Apenas la mujer dejo el piso, Hyoga pudo escuchar la traba de la puerta de Shun abrirse, y su rostro apenas asomándose por una delgada rendija. 

—¿Se ha ido? —pregunto en un susurro, pero al mismo tiempo no espero por una respuesta. —Dime que sentiste su aroma… ¿o solo fue imaginación mía? 

—¡Era repugnante! —una respuesta rápida, concisa… visceral. 

—Gracias a Dios. Pensé que era yo quien estaba pensándolo solamente. —Shun se mostro aliviado, como si de repente le dijeran que no hay nada de malo en la forma en la que percibe las feromonas a su alrededor. —¿Qué es lo que…? 

—Un facsímil de olor Omega. Un intento muy malo de recrear el olor Omega… muy químico, muy dulce. 

—¡Era horrible! No recuerdo que oliera así mientras veníamos en el auto… —Shun parecía muy vehemente al refregar su nariz, como si el aroma químico se hubiera metido muy profundamente en ella. —Pero cuando me siguió a la habitación… su olor lo cubrió todo. 

Hyoga tragó duro, quizás Shun… 

—Creo que su trabajo era acompañarte lo que queda de tu presentación. O lo era. —dijo, viendo las escaleras, como si aun pudiera ver a aquella mujer allí. 

—Mi presentación acabó cuando llegue al centro de salud. Se suponía que ella venia aquí por ti… no por mí. 

—Oh sí, me imagino para qué. 

—Lo siento, aquí soy yo el del problema y tu quien paga las consecuencias, Hyoga. 

El santo del Cisne sonrió de lado al oírlo, jamás le habían pedido disculpas por nada, pero creía que básicamente, así era como actuaba Shun con todo el mundo. 

—Bien, no es tu culpa totalmente, pero creo que debes estar cansado… por que no descansas un poco y luego hablamos de todo. Estoy seguro de que hay cosas de las que debemos hablar… aran nuestras vidas más cómodas. 

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor también. —Shun aceptó. —Quizás mañana tenga que ir al coliseo. 

—Sí, luego de que ganes hablaremos. —Hyoga aseguró, ya caminando hacia su cuarto al final del pasillo. 

—¿Cómo sabes que ganare? 

—¿Tú dices que Jabu puede ganarte? 

Shun no contestó, y eso fue bastante para Hyoga en un principio. 

—Hablamos mañana, Shun. 

—Hasta mañana, Hyoga. 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** Luego de meses tratando de seguir este capítulo, recién ahora llega la inspiración necesaria para terminarlo… y lo más importante, para continuar los demás capítulos. ¡Yey!
> 
> Y tengo que darle gracias a mi yo del pasado, porque por mas que su sentido común le decía que no se metiera el algo tan loco como el Fictober, no oyó ni mierda a esa vocecita molesta en su cabeza… y aquí esta el resultado. Inspiración suficiente. Lastima que el tiempo no acompaña, si no subiría mas material, pero bueno… al menos todos tenemos un poquito de algo a la vez.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Hyoga jamás tuvo problemas con lo que era desde que se presentó como un Omega. Tardó un poco pero no batalló tanto consigo mismo como hubiese creído que lo haría… Solo que ser Omega no es fácil, menos cuando es el único del grupo, y con un Alpha pegado constantemente a él.  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personajes:** Shun de Andrómeda, Hyoga del Cisne, Ikki de Fénix, Seiya de Pegaso, Shiryu de Dragón. Sahori Kido.  
>  **Pareja:** Shun-Hyoga.  
>  **Género:** Amistad, Familia, Romance.  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Advertencia:** Omegaverso. Alpha/Beta/Omega.  
>  **Capítulos:** 4/20  
>  **Palabras:** 2713.  
>  **Notas:**   
> **Fecha:** 24/01/2019  
>  **Beta Reader:** Por ahora sin betear.  
>  **:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

La batalla de Shun y Jabu se llevo a cabo un día mas tarde de lo programado. Hyoga estuvo allí, viendo lo que fue una extrañísima entrada.

Jamás, ningún otro peleador, había llegado al ring como Shun y Jabu lo habían hecho ese día. Y al parecer, por los gritos de cientos de mujeres –y hombres– en el coliseo, esa entrada había sido mas para Shun que para Jabu… con toda seguridad.

Hyoga observó la pelea… o lo que debió ser una pelea, y no lo fue. Shun casi no se movió de su lugar, limitándose a hacer un despliegue inmenso de sus cadenas sobre casi todo el ring de batalla.

A simple vista, Jabu no tenia ni un solo punto donde atacar.

Aun así, Shun se negaba a atacar a su vez, pidiendo que Jabu se rindiera en el mejor de los casos. Claro que para Jabu, así como lo seria para cualquiera de ellos, la rendición no era factible. Shun se basto de la defensa de la cadena para dejar a Jabu en el suelo, jadeante, y al borde de sus fuerzas.

La chicharra lo salvo de un nuevo intento de ataque, y de una nueva ráfaga de golpes metálicos, cuando las pantallas mostraron el nombre de Shun como ganador de la contienda.

Hyoga no pudo ocultar la sonrisa cuando Jabu paso a su lado, ayudado –o casi llevado– por uno de los médicos a cargo de ellos después de las peleas. Pero le fue imposible no cambiar del todo su sonrisa cuando Shun pasó a su lado, como un borrón informe.

Solo vió su espalda, antes de perderlo en el pasillo que llevaba a los vestidores.

Ni siquiera se había quedado para recibir los vítores de la gente en el coliseo. Aunque su falta de presencia en el ring no les impidió a sus muchos fans a seguir coreando su nombre.

Lo encontró semi doblado contra la pared de las duchas, parte de su armadura a sus pies, y tratando de mantener una respiración uniforme. Una de sus manos contra su pecho, y la otra ayudándolo a mantenerse lo más erguido que podía.

Hyoga supo que algo andaba mal, cuando al entrar, el aroma de Shun –que antes le parecía exquisito–, ahora le repugnó automáticamente llenó sus fosas nasales.

Quiso retroceder, sintiendo como su columna se tensaba en anticipación… a algo que no sabía bien que era.

—¿Shun? —preguntó apenas estuvo a dos pasos del Santo. Su instinto aun gritándole que estaba loco por seguir acercándose.

Shun, que hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de la presencia del Cisne detrás suyo, se apresuró a erguir su cuerpo, recomponiéndose más rápido incluso. Sus ojos buscaron en toda la habitación antes de posarse en la figura alta de Hyoga. Asintió, como si eso bastara para asegurar que nada le había pasado y siguió hasta su casillero.

Hyoga lo siguió con una mirada curiosa, sin poder evitar aspirar del olor que el Alpha iba dejando a su paso. Aun era desagradable para él, pero no tanto como en un principio, y en todo lo que podía pensar era en seguir a Shun y ver que podía hacer por él.

—¿Hyoga? —oyó la voz llamándolo, antes de darse cuenta que Shun había desandado sus pasos para estar otra vez a su lado. Sus manos en un intento de tocarlo… pero aún lejos de hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido de todo.

—Te preguntaba que paso… ¿Por qué venias detrás de mí?

Hyoga negó. Shun ya no llevaba parte alguna de su armadura, solo el traje cubriendo su cuerpo, y sus pies descalzos en el frio suelo. Todo aquello le daba una imagen sumamente inocente, mucho más de lo que debería ser la de un guerrero que acababa de ganar una batalla dejando a su contrincante al borde de la muerte.

—No te vi bien… Creí que algo te pasaba.

Anunció luego de pensar bien su respuesta, no podía simplemente decirle lo que había pensado antes.

Shun asintió, con un pesado suspiro de resignación, pero antes de que pudiera emitir palabra alguna, risas y pasos se escucharon. Ambos vieron entrar a Ichi y Geki, y se movieron hacia otro sector de los vestidores oyéndolos seguir su charla sin importarles que estén allí, al parecer.

Hyoga bufó, antes de comenzar a quitarse la armadura a su vez. Había quedado entre ellos un ambiente muy extraño de silencio e incomodidad, que parecía ajeno a ellos después de lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Claro que ellos no tenían algo así como una gran amistad previa, casi no habían hablado entre si desde que volvieron a verse después de su entrenamiento. Pero el Cisne sentía que congeniaba más con Shun que con cualquiera otro de los Santos.

Shun claramente era el más amable de todos, incluso que Shiryu. Y la amabilidad no debería estar en ellos… si es que querían ganar la Armadura de Oro.

Estaba por preguntarle sus razones para estar allí… siendo que no daba exactamente en el perfil de guerrero, cuando el Cisne sintió que cada palabra que había pensado en pronunciar, moría inevitablemente en la punta de su lengua.

Shun, no muy lejos de él, había seguido con su rutina como si nada más ocurriera a su alrededor, quedando en ropa interior frente a los ojos de Hyoga, mientras acomodaba y ordenaba su ropa, y ropaje.

Lo primero que cruzó la mente del Cisne, fue dejar de mirar… por pudor quizás. Pero rápidamente recordó que en los vestidores se habían cruzados todos ellos ya, aunque él no recordara haber visto antes a Shun, no debía de ser malo, o raro. Lo segundo que pensó, fue lo engañoso que era el Santo de Andrómeda con tan solo una capa de tela por sobre su cuerpo.

Increíble era ver, los músculos definidos, la diferencia obvia entre los hombros anchos y la casi diminuta cintura, hacia a Hyoga replantearse su idea de que Shun no estaba en el lugar que debía estar.

—Si quieres seguir hablando, solo tomare una ducha rápida. —explicó con un tono de disculpa marcado.

Hyoga parpadeó en su dirección, Shun había rodeado su cintura con una toalla, dispuesto a hacer lo que le había dicho que haría.

El rubio asintió. Él quería hablar, hasta ahora sus cuasi charlas solo se habían dado dentro de su cabeza, de verdad necesitaba oír al menos una palabra del verdadero Shun.

Pero para ello, debía acabar de quitarse la armadura y vestirse… no estar allí, con su mirada fija en cada movimiento de sus músculos, de su cuerpo entero. Aun podía oír el eco de los gritos del coliseo, pero no recordaba si iban a llevar otra pelea aparte de la de Shun y Jabu, por lo que, en muy poco tiempo solo estarían ellos y los encargados de la limpieza.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Una voz extraña lo sobresalto, por la cercanía a su oído.

Se puso de pie en el acto, incrédulo de no haber notado que alguien más había entrado a los vestidores, y se hubiese acercado tanto a él.

—¿Quién eres?

Se alegro cuando su voz salió uniforme, baja y peligrosa. Aunque quien estaba frente a él, parecía estar nada impresionado.

—Nadie que debas conocer a fondo, te lo aseguro. Ahora, si no te importa…

Hyoga no quiso retroceder, pero instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, cuando el sujeto frente a él avanzó, y hubieran estado muy cerca el uno del otro si la voz de Shun no lo hubiese sacado de su batalla visual.

—Niisan… ¡Ikki!

Shun no tardó en salir de las duchas, realmente nada. Su cabello aun goteaba agua sobre sus hombros desnudos cuando paso frente al rubio, como una sombra que emanaba vapor, y aroma a sal de mar. Sus pies descalzos y apenas una toalla aun en su cintura, era una visión tal, que a cualquier persona le haría perder el hilo de sus pensamientos… o al menos Hyoga se quería autoconvencer de ello.

Sus ojos celestes se cruzaron con un par azules que lo miraron con resentimiento.

Ikki.

¡Claro!

El hermano mayor de Shun… ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido?

Sintió que toda su piel quemaba, mientras repasaba antiguos insultos en su lengua natal, que bien podían ser dirigidos a si mismo, como al hombre que seguía mirándolo desafiante, como a la deidad mas cruel y arrogante, que al parecer había decidido que ponerlo en semejante situación era tremendamente divertida… Hilarante, realmente.

—¿Me alegro tanto de volver a verte, Niisan? —Shun pudo desenvolverse de férreo abrazo, cuando Hyoga pensaba muy seriamente en desaparecer de allí, sin decir nada. —Quiero presentarte a Hyoga… él me ha ayudado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

—Hyoga…, ¿eh?

—Ikki. —se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para estirar su mano en intención de saludo, claro que era una intención muy ingenua de su parte.

—Estoy seguro que tienes otras cosas que hacer, Hyoga del Cisne.

El rubio Santo vio a Shun por un instante antes de asentir, era obvio que Ikki había malinterpretado su mirada sobre su hermano pequeño, pues sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo delgado, como si quisiera cubrir cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

Sí, Hyoga estaba sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

—Hablaremos mas tarde, Hyoga… Si aún quieres. —la mirada del Santo de Andrómeda era de total disculpa, sonriéndole mientras Ikki lo rodeaba como un pulpo gigante.

—Claro. Nos vemos en la mansión.

Se fue sin mas que un asentimiento de cabeza en dirección a ambos hermanos.

Solo que tuvo que detenerse a muy pocos metros… aun llevaba parte de su armadura y el suit bajo de esta.

— _¡Govno!_ *

Hyoga espantó a un par de trabajadores de la limpieza del pasillo. Ahora debía esperar a que Shun e Ikki dejaran los vestidores para ir a cambiarse debidamente. No podía salir así a la calle, además, ninguno podía salir con su armadura a ningún lado… a menos claro que a Sahori se le ocurriera alguna presentación especial en algún canal de televisión.

_***SS***_

Así fue como fue el ultimo en llegar, casi todos habían cenado ya, y cada quien fue a hacer sus cosas.

Por su parte, Hyoga se conformo con lo que fuera que había sobrado de la cena, sentado en un rincón de la cocina, mientras la servidumbre seguía con sus tareas.

Seguramente no fue fortuito que Ikki llegara ese día… Shun no parecía haber sido tomado por sorpresa en lo absoluto. Si bien fue muy demostrativo en su abrazo y saludo… Quizás, Sahori le habría avisado.

Aunque eso ahora no importaba. Su charla de seguro no se llevaría a cabo hoy, y quizás tampoco otro día. No por como lo había mirado Ikki.

Estaba pensando muy seriamente en fusionarse con la pared detrás suyo, de pura vergüenza… cuando toda la mansión pareció revolucionarse de golpe.

Todo comenzó con corridas por los pasillos, y con gritos desaforados pidiendo la presencia de la Señorita Kido. Hyoga no tardó en abandonar lo que le quedaba de comida –después de todo, no pensaba terminarla–, para ir al encuentro de dichas voces.

Casi toda la mansión estaba allí… excepto Shun e Ikki.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó al llegar junto al Santo del Dragon.

—No lo entiendo bien… pero por lo que grita Tatsumi, alguien se robo la Armadura Dorada del Coliseo.

El silencio cayo sobre todos ellos, mientras los subordinados del mayordomo seguían gritando cosas y algunos hacían llamados a la policía.

—¿Se robaron la Armadura Dorada?

—¡¿Hemos hecho tanto para nada?! —Nachi apareció detrás de Jabu, parte de su cabeza vendada, al igual que una de sus manos.

Hyoga recordó que, efectivamente, Nachi tendría que haber sido el primero que se enfrentó a Ikki.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Ichi preguntó, en verdad no muy interesado en el despliegue de hombres frente a ellos.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así? —Jabu parecía igual de irritado, pero a diferencia del Santo del Lobo, parecía poder mantenerlo bajo control. —Esa Armadura seria nuestro premio por casi matarnos entre nosotros… Si ya no está…

La oleada de rumores a media lengua comenzó después de que Jabu se mordiera los labios para no continuar su frase.

Hyoga en verdad no entendía tanto revuelo. Incluso, para él todo aquello resultaba ser una muy buena noticia. Quizás, mañana por la tarde podría tomar el primer vuelo que lo llevara de nuevo a Rusia, y ya no tendría que seguir siguiendo ordenes de Tatsumi… o Sahori.

—No hay nada de lo que deban preocuparse.

Como si el pensamiento de Hyoga fuese premonitorio, Sahori apareció al final de las escaleras, pidiéndole calma, al parecer. El vestido mas ‘casual’ significaba que estaba lista para salir de allí, seguramente a la estación policial cercana al Coliseo.

—La Armadura aparecerá, y seguirá siendo ese su premio por demostrar quien de ustedes es el mejor guerrero… —Sahori bajo, ayudada por Jabu –para variar–, aunque rápidamente fue flanqueada por dos fornidos guardaespaldas. —Les sugiero que descansen… y tomen con gusto el día libre que obtuvieron. Las batallas se reanudarán cuando encuentre la Armadura de mi abuelo devuelta.

Y sin más, le heredera Kido salió de la mansión… junto con casi todos los hombres que habían entrado la primera vez.

—¿Qué crees? —Shiryu no parecía estar mas que intrigado con la noticia del robo.

—¡Que prefiero que no la encuentren! —el Cisne contestó cortante, pero cien por ciento sincero.

El Santo del Dragon le dedico una sonrisa ladeada, antes de negar suavemente.

—Si bien la Armadura jamás me intereso… no puedo dejar de pensar en que tal difícil puede ser entrar a un lugar como el Coliseo para robársela.

—¿Con toda la seguridad que Kido tenía?… Definitivamente difícil, pero por lo visto, no imposible.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pero la verdad es que Hyoga no estaba interesado en darle muchas vueltas al hecho en su cabeza. Bastaba con que le dijeran si seguían con las batallas, o si se podía ir de vuelta a casa.

—¿Sabes algo de Seiya? —preguntó al final, tanto por curiosidad, como para romper el silencio… y ya que estaba, también cambiar de tema.

—Sí. Mañana con suerte le darán el alta. —Shiryu no dio muchos detalles, pero su postura se relajo un poco mas al hablar del Santo del Pegaso. —Y quizás piense como tu… —comentó con cuidado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si no hay Armadura Dorada, ni razón para pelear… lo mas probable es que Seiya vaya en busca de su hermana.

¡Shiryu tenía razón!

Sahori solo había conseguido que Seiya ingresara al torneo, prometiéndole usar todos los recursos de la Fundación Graud para encontrar a Seika.

—Seiya no tardara ni un segundo en irse, en cuanto se entere lo que paso.

—Sí, será mejor que vaya a verlo antes de que los medios se hagan eco de las noticias… en su estado, no es coherente que vaya a buscarla.

Hyoga solo le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, como único indicio de que entendía la salida de Shiryu. El dragón tampoco esperó por más, tan solo salió de la mansión sin prestar real atención a los guardias de la puerta que le preguntaban hacia donde iban.

De golpe, la mansión volvió a quedar en silencio. Los demás Santos, desaparecidos al mismo instante en que la heredera Kido abandono el lugar, por lo que Hyoga podía oír muy claramente cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza.

Pensó en buscar a Shun… quizás hablar de lo que le había molestado tanto luego de su batalla.

Pero eso seria imposible si su hermano estaba aún a su alrededor.

Ikki ciertamente había entendido todo mal.

¡Por Dios!

No porque fuera un Omega saltaría sobre el primer Alpha que viera… eso era ridículo.

Además, se suponía que Ikki y él compartían la misma biología, el Fénix debía de entender algo así. Ikki debía de comprenderlo. ¿O no?

—¡Además, Shun es aún un niño! —se dijo a si mismo… como al pasillo, afortunadamente vacío. —Al igual que yo. —acabó en un murmullo.

Caminó por el pasillo largo de las habitaciones, en dirección a la suya, notando… con cierto desagrado que el aroma tenue de Shun había desaparecido. Pensó en tocar a su puerta, solo para asegurarse de que… pero pronto recordó que quizás ni él ni Ikki habían vuelto en realidad.

Ya se aseguraría de verlo mañana.

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** Como ven, esto es un AU muy marcado de la primera parte de la serie… me he tomado la libertad de cambiar MUCHAS cosas, tantas que a veces me quedo pensando por largo rato como mi**da voy a arreglar mis metidas de pata.  
> Pero como hasta ahora voy saliendo airosa de los problemas en los que yo misma me metí, la alegría es grande y voy a festejarlo.
> 
>  *** Govno:** Literalmente Mierda, pero muy utilizable cuando lo diriges a alguien en especial.
> 
> Voy a agradecer a todos mis lectores por el apoyo que le dan al fic, a pesar de que esta, su humilde y muy desmemoriada escritora, tarda meses en actualizar.
> 
> Gracias, gracias.  
> Pero voy a dar un GRACIAS enorme como una casa a Princesa_Andrmeda, porque gracias a tus maravillosos reviews, esta seudo escritora pudo romper el bloqueo que tenia para completar este capítulo. ¡Gracias por dejarme tan hermosos comentarios!  
> Ahora si las dejo… ya saben… oigo hasta las criticas mas destructivas. Sin problemas.


End file.
